conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang Jorgensen
"This is '''Fang Jorgensen, and your ears are bleeding to the''' '''Fang Bang Metal Show, broadcasting live from the dark heart of Washington, D.C."-''- Fang Jorgensen' introducing'' himself. '''Fang Jorgensen '''is a radio personality that can be heard throughout ''The Conduit ''on his radio station ''Fang Bang Metal Show. History Fang Jorgensen was the local DJ for his own heavy metal radio show, the Fang Bang Metal Show. During the initial attack he made passing mentions of the attacks on Ronald Reagan National Airport and Jefferson Memorial, but he seemed more concerned about certain bands or band members that vanished. Later as the attack the Jefferson Memorial grew more intense, he learned the invaders weren't Human. However he didn't believe they were aliens, but rather demons sent by Satan himself. While shocked at this realization, he did not fear these demons, but overjoyed that they were bringing Satan's "dark love" to Earth. He watched gleefully as these "demons" crushed the government, army and police and called many listeners to serve the "Dark Lord." He blamed the death of some heavy metal bands due to their lack of support of the Satan, who had them killed. He seemed a bit disapointed after Satan had failed to show up, commenting that the demons were Beelzebub's minions. However he believed Satan would soon rise, one of his ideas why Satan hadn't arrived was because he was slumbering. Later he seemed tired of hanging out at his radio studio, and decided to join his "true brothers in darkness." He was either killed by The Drudge, or died when the underground Trust Base located under Washington D.C. went Nova, killing everything but Trust personel and Drudge in a 50 mile radius of D.C. Radio Clip Dialogues *''"You've just heard "Twisted My Love" by Death Driver 'Overkill, followed by "Blood Surly" by the Rigor Mortus Twitch. This is Fang Jorgensen, and your ears are bleeding to the Fang Bang Metal Show, 'broadcasting live from the dark heart of Washington, D.C. In rock news today, 'Mitch Angst, of local band Crash Murder, came down with The Bug. He's getting 'treatment at Bradley General Hospital. I've heard that if you get this virus, 'your guts start to melt and you wander around like a ZOMBIE! Huh, METAL!! The 'Bug is probably why everyone's gone missing. But where are they goin'? What 'are they doin'? It's like they're being called by a higher power. It's pretty 'brutal that the virus makes you wander off like that. I've even heard that 'people with the Bug become violent and cryptic. It's as if he's calling us to 'do his work. We've got some Biotoast and Lady Fiend coming up after this..."'' *''"The Reagan Airport is under attack. Word has it that a large mob of terrorists are destroying everything in sight. The military's just arrived there, looks like there's going to be a vicious fight. Ahhhh no. Black Zero was supposed to be arriving here in D.C. around now. Let's hope their flight got pushed to another airport. They're a good band."'' *''"In rock news today, no word on the wherebouts of members of the band Black Zero. They disappeared during the Reagan International Airport attack. It seems that many people that were coming into the airport turned up missing. Today is a black day for Metaldom. There will be a concert later this week in Allman Halls for D.C. evacuee metal fans. At the venue will be Pain Harvests, Daddy Kootchie Koo, Bangledon, and Great Wash Freak Show headlining. The show will cost thirty bucks for a ticket and twenty bucks if you are an evacuee. The proceeds of this show will be given to the bands. Now, we got another terrorist attack rockin' the streets of D.C. This time the Jefferson Memorial is shown no mercy. The terrorists are layin' waste to all that is before them."'' *''"We've just received word that the terrorists engaging police and military units are not Human. They're fighting using strange weaponry which seems to launch fire at great distances. They are also very resilient to standard weaponry. So it comes down to this, the attacks are not done by terrorists after all. They are demons here to take the world for the Lightbringer! The Bug has plagued the masses. Demons are attackin' on our streets. Death seems to be at every turn. We may live to see the end of days! Listen for the trumpets."'' *''"I've got more news on Mitch Angst of local metal band Crash Murder. He was infected recently with The Bug and now it looks like he's gone missing from the Bradley General Hospital. Surely he has gone to do the bidding of the Dark One. Stranger, the Library of Congress is under attack by the demonic horde. They seem to be burning into the ground with their blessed h---fire. But why? Who knows what rare books may be housed in that building. Perhaps the demons were sent there to find a rare, arcane tome for their master, and to lay waste to all that stands in their way."'' *''"We've recieved reports that the police and military are trying to combat the demons. Brave, but pointless. They cannot be stopped. There is no way to fight the inevitable. The darkness is appoaching, and we are charged to join with it. The Fourth Gate has revealed our fate. The Fifth Gate has placed us on its path. Will you go through the Sixth Gate? We've got Said Velocity, Demenics, and Kilgore comin' up in a second. You are listening to the Fang Bang Metal Show with Fang Jorgensen. Stay tuned.'' *''"You just heard Open Grave performing "Blood Shower," and Murder Most Foul performing their hit single "Scream to Black." You're listening to the Fang Bang Metal Show, with Fang Jorgensen, broadcasting live across the greater D.C. area. Word's out that the White House is under attack. This was foreseen by the mad prophet, Shalayat in the Book of Ka - "And he of the world's fortunes will be stricken on low as his lands wither and his servants have fallen to the great plague. Only then will the Master's unholy host devour all that he held holy. War is his name, and he's the hunter of the end." So it was written, so it shall come to pass. Now we must bask in the future that is to come. May we revel in the knowledge that the seat to the highest power in the world is now held by the demonic host. Soon the world will have its rightful leaders, those from the beyond. Yet, there is still resistance. The police, the military, they still do not understand their secret power and oppose their reign. They cannot fight that which cannot be stopped! Those that stand againest them will be crushed."'' *''"There is news of the President fleeing his home and trying to escape by air. The sky will not keep him safe, for His minions are everywhere! This feeble government will soon topple, and the Anti-Christ will take his rightful place on the throne of the world. You're with Fang Jorgensen and the Fang Bang Metal Show, broadcasting live in Washington, D.C. The only metal show for the new demonic age."'' *''"This is Fang Jorgensen. Jean the Apocalypse! Dark Lord, your trumpeter is signaling your coming. Let's rock, follow disciples. LET US ROCK! That was some dark pagons to our master. Lemme just say that, until today, I wondered if I would be alive when our lord and master broke free of his chains and unleashed his dark love upon the world. When I saw this fiery darkness descend upon our sky, however, I knew the Anti-Christ had ascended his throne and we would rule this city. Come, my darklings! Come and join in my cry!"'' *''"Those, my ghouls and darklings, were the sounds of Boss Melbourne, back when he could still speak the Dark One's message. I saw him recently, and let me tell you, the lord had struck him mute for his blasphemies against him. Now we hear these demons walking the streets, and we supplicate ourselves before their glorious forms. Find them, and give yourself to them. They know salvation of the dark lord, SATAN! When I write for my dark master, I use my unconscious self. I draw on my dark twin inside my soul, who calls to my demonic muses. I summon Baeth and Kebble from the north. Show me the final key of Menoch. I summon Leviathan from the east to reveal the truth."'' *''"After some review, I can only say I think these are the minions of Beelzebub. The lord of flies must've been sent as the harbinger of the dark destruction of the world. We know our lord's first soldier, the prince of false gods and gluttony, the shaper of cotton man. Give yourself to his buzzing glory! Cry out loud, for he is a god. Either he's lost in thought, or he's wandered away, or he's on a journey, or perhaps he is sleeping and must be AWAKENED! Let me tell you, children, Elijah may mock, but guess who just woke up! I think in honor of this waking hour we should rejoice in the vengeance upon Count Grishnack that will be visited upon him by the great Prince Arset. HAAAIIILLL!!"'' *''"After so long waiting for the darkness, I can scarcely imagine anything more glorious''' than to watch the eyes of our government as they realize that this country will be one nation very VERY under God. I can wait no longer. I go to join my true brothers in darkness as they ride to 'free us from the governments and the liars! I GO!" Trivia *Fang Jorgensen was clearly a Satanist. This pretty ironic too since he's also big into heavy metal, which is often accused of promoting Satanism. Appearances *''The Conduit (can be heard on the radio)'' Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Conduit characters